Kino der Toten/Film Reels and Radios
Film Reels There are film reels hidden in the random rooms the player teleports to after teleporting to the Pack-a-Punch room. They have Group 935's logo on them. While there are four random rooms, three reels can be found per match and are placed randomly within the four rooms. They are found in these locations: *Samantha's room: On the table, on the bed or leaning against the rocking chair *Samantha's room (Destroyed/zombified): On the bed, leaning on the over-turned table or near the window *Dentist's Office: On the cart next to the chair or on one of the two counters *Conference Room: On the television, under the projector or on the table in front of the player To use a film reel, simply pick one up by clicking the "use" button. The next time somebody with a film reel teleports, they can click the "use" button again when facing the projector, putting the reel into the projector and playing the film. Reel 1 Ludvig Maxis: "The test subjects have been undergoing treatment for five days with very little progress. I have been assured that, given time, the programming will take hold. (Static)" The film shows a scientist working with a chemistry set Reel 2 Ludvig Maxis: "In the past weeks, we have made great strides in breaking through to their subconscious. I have had the projectionists make edits to the few. These changes have been very effective." On the screen, zombies can be seen along with the numbers "115" and "110". Reel 3 Ludvig Maxis: "Subject two-six has had a breakthrough, he is responding to the treatment and following basic instructions, the violent outbursts have been greatly reduced, and given time, we feel this method of treatment will be 100 percent effective in most cases." On the screen, an eye and the letters JD and Group 935's symbol can be seen. After all three film reels have been loaded in the projector and going through the teleporter again, there is a small rocket on the table in the conference room that can be launched. Radios There are two hidden radios. The two radios are found in these locations: *Inside of the chandelier hanging in the theater *At the top of a tower visible from the alley through the barrier next to Double Tap Root Beer To activate the radios, simply shoot or throw an explosive at them. Radio 1 Ludvig Maxis: "The timeline for deployment can be accelerated. Given the progress we have made in the past two weeks, if patient two-six can retain the impressions longer than twenty-six hours, we will have the process perfected. (Static)" Radio 2 Ludvig Maxis: "(sighs) Another setback. Patient two-six was killed this morning in a field test. He lost control and attacked one of our handlers. His injuries were minor but patient two-six was destroyed. The break in programming coincided with the flashing lights and loud noises of the fire alarm in the test facility. (Knocking on the door is heard.) One moment! (Knocking repeats.) What is it? (static)" Radio 3 (Black Ops III only) Doctor Monty: ''"Kino der Toten! 'Theater of the Dead'... I don't know why it wasn't UNtoten But I suppose the whole living dead thing is something of an oxymoron. Hm, I like that word... oxymoron... Been very useful when trying to identify all the contradictory chaos I had to untangle. Anyway, Group 935 were back to their old tricks. Been in an old cinema, I don't know why. Maybe they want to watch some old movies! That was where you first saw the house, wasn't it? Well, part of it anyway. Samantha's room, remember? You probably don't. Trust me, have a look... it's there all right."'' Special Audio Clip (Wii only) This is only heard on the Wii console when standing under the stage near the AUG on the wall. "(Singing) These villagers were portrayed in propaganda films as happy and highly motivated, although in fact they were soon to suffer a terrible moral and physical collapse. Tens of thousands of people died as a result of industrial accidents in the hazardous conditions they were made to work in. The Communist party came up with a crude calculation; every worker will build one meter of canal and the project will end in three months. It actually took more than 10 years to finish the canal. During the Great Leap Forward, factory worker's hours were doubled and machines began to work non-stop. They were not even allowed to stop for maintenance and repairs, and so soon began to fall apart. Factories were ruined. At the same time, Mao announced another target for the Great Leap Forward. Steel production was to be doubled within one year. That production (static) only from heavy industry complexes, but also from small furnaces in villages. As a result of Communist ideology, Mao believed that workers power held a magical force. With that decision, tens of millions of Chinese set out to produce steel by amateur methods. Everything made of iron they could find, from door knobs to saucepans, was melted down in primitive furnaces in an effort to produce steel. Women cut off their hair and mixed it with the clay in the furnaces." Category:Easter eggs